good_tails_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Horizons are Limited/More Derp
"What's your name?" the fake TD / TD 2 asked. I quickly ran through my list of insults for this question, but none of them fit the situation I was in. I gave up trying to find one. "It's Rylee," I said nonchalantly. It seemed to contimplate my name for a while. For what seemed like forever. "You're the master soul of the future..." it spoke softly. As if the words themselves were too delicate to say any louder than an utter. I was dumbfounded for a minute. I thought I was the one for adventure. Then again, it kinda made more sense than adventure. I wasn't surprised when Tristan jumped on the doll, and as much as I wanted to burn the damn thing up, I couldn't. I wasn't supposed to strain myself until I completely recovered from my whole "burn the whole master of the universe guy up" ordeal. I could do short bursts, but stage 2 was out of the freaking question. I'd probably burn myself up if I tried it again before I recovered. So I tried my hardest to try and distract it. Get it's attention on me. It eventually got it's head taken off, woot, and the castle it resided in collapsed. Why TDs' always have to live in a god damn castle, I won't know. "Hide! Satan's coming," I heard GTD frantically whisper. I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to tell me twice," and I mimicked my sister's disappearing act as best I could. Why? I don't like hiding like a wuss. I saw him walk along, as if talking to himself. "So... we lost another one to the Master Souls. Typical, the fact that we have Rob changes the game in our favor..." he paused for a minute. He seemed to tense up somewhat. "Rylee. I know you're there," he said. I was somewhat honored, if you could call it that, that he'd even remember my name. I laughed slightly. "Aw, can't I eavesdrop on ya for a little longer?" I whined. He glared at me and disappeared. I rejoined the visible plane and got sassed by Shadow. Who, really, deserved some sass right back, but I wasn't in the mood. I had too much on my mind. We eventually got back to our own time. Tails was back to normal thanks to Miles. But, something, to me, felt off. Like something wasn't right, like being at the wrong place. That didn't really help with how I felt. I already felt out of place. Like standing in my sister's shadow, which always loomed over me. She wasn't any taller than what I was, even though she's now 15. "I was in hell while I was dreaming... I saw the devil, Rob who had red eyes, and..." I tuned out the rest. Rob wasn't into colored contacts, so why would she look like that? I started going through what she had said to me before everything happened. "Okay, Riles. I need ya to do me a favor... don't tell anyone about it, 'kay?" "All right..." "I've beaten TD with my own power, and I suspect you're going to have to do the same soon..." "What?! But...but...I can't... I don't have anything like you do..." "Sure you do. But you may need help 'discovering' it." "What's the favor, Rob? "Look, I need you to take my burden. Just enough of it to where both of us can benefit." "Won't TD come after me?" "He will, but you'll be able to fight him off. Use that fire, kid. Go 'pew pew pew' on them!" "Heh heh. All right." "Don't worry about me okay? Whatever happens to me, I'll be able to hold out for as long as possible. So stay strong, for me..." "Okay." "Is that a promise?" "Yeah... it's a promise." I found myself crying alone at this point. Everyone had long since left, and I was just reminiscing on what had happened before I ever replaced my sister. It's for the best... I thought to myself. It's got to be... Category:Blog posts Category:Master Souls